Smile
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: "So please, smile... Smile for me...like you always do." An expanded version of Sain/Priscilla A support plus my own version of their ending. Sain/Priscilla. Implied other pairings.


In the midst of the battle, Sain retreated and headed to Prisicilla to treat his minor wound... and to hit on her again. The ride would take a long one though, the area where Priscilla and the other members were far away from the area where the magic will be rendered useless. But the brown-haired payed no mind. He wanted to talk to her again.

As Sain headed to the safe area, he mused about the flame-haired beauty, Priscilla. He felt something different when he talked to Prisicilla. When he interacted with other people, they felt annoyed or offended at him, but with Priscilla, he was enjoying his time with her. She actually listened to him and never got mad at him, although Sain was aware that Priscilla felt uncomfortable when he talked to her in a few days.

Taking a mini break on the small forest, he sighed tiredly and stretched his arms. He did not noticed the pink-haired cleric approaching on his direction.

"Hey, Sain! What happened to Lady Lyndis? Did they finally defeated the leader?"

Great, his lucky day. The lovely priestess of Ostia was here to brighten his day.

"Ah, sweetest Serra! Lady Lyndis is well and still fighting the leader. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I decided to take a stroll around here to entertain me." Serra noticed a small wound on Sain's shoulder. Great, he was going to flirt with Priscilla again. She wondered what Erk see on that woman. Yes, she was polite and nice to everyone, but she envied the flame-haired beauty. If only she could tell Erk about what she felt toward him right now...

"Serra? Serra?"

Serra snapped out from her thoughts and blushed from embarrassment. "I-It's nothing. You better get going, though."

The brown-haired raised his left eyebrow from confusion. He had not asked anything yet. Before he could ask her, Serra was already long gone. Oh well, time to head to his main destination.

Few minutes had past and he still had not arrived to Priscilla yet, but his strong determination did not stop him from going. On his way, he saw Kent spacing out in the distance. Filled with curiosity, he made his way toward Kent and stopped beside him.

"Kent!" He called out to gain Kent's attention, but to no avail. The ginger-haired was too occupied by his thoughts. This made Sain worry.

"Kent! Is there something troubling you?"

Kent turned his head to the source of the voice in a flash and saw Sain with a worried expression. "Sain. No, it's nothing."

Sain's worry had diminished but his curiosity remained unchanged. "Then why are you staring off into the distance like that? What are you looking at?"

Before Kent could answer, Sain followed his gaze to see Lyndis gracefully evading the bandit's attack. "Hey, is that...Lady Lyndis?"

Sain grinned mischievously at the thought that appeared on his mind. "Ohhh, I get it now!"

Kent covered his face with his right hand in shame and embarrassment. "...I merely hoped to see if she were all right. It is our duty to protect our liege, is it not?"

Sain only nodded. "Yeah. Sure it is."

A moment of silenced occurred between them before Sain broke the ice. "Say, Kent?"

"Yes?"

The brown-haired proudly grinned. "As your older, wiser companion, let me give you a word of advice. It would never work."

The ginger-haired raised an eyebrow from confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

Sain's smile did not falter. "You can't hide it from me, partner! I can tell just by that dumb look on your face!"

Kent shook his head in disapproval while letting out a deep sigh. "Sain, do not presume to know what I am thinking! I just... As her knight..."

The brown-haired interrupted his explanation, which he did not took slightly seriously. "Oh, get over it! You can admit it, can't you?! I mean, she is beautiful, and she is kind... How could anyone not have feelings for her?"

The ginger-haired hesitated before asking. "... So, Sain... You, too?

Sain's smiled widened. "Of course! Falling for beautiful women is what we cavaliers do!" He placed a hand on Kent's shoulder. "But I guess I will have to let you take the lead here, since that is truly the knightly thing to do for one's partner..."

Kent was taken aback and took a step away from him. "H-Hold on! Who said I intended to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sain butted in mid-sentence. "Because, you know, I really owe you one..." He stayed silent for a moment before his face brightened up. "Right, Kent! I'm going to leave the way open for you, now!"

Another mischievous grin slipped out on his face. "And...feel free to rely on my vast library of experience with women. Because...you certainly will need it...won't you?"

Kent stayed silent for a moment before letting a sigh of defeat. "I'll grant you, talking to women has never been my strong suit.

Sain could never believe this was happening to him. He was going to teach his companion about women. "Right, then! Shut your mouth and open your ears! Your lessons will begin with basic flattery!"

After the first lesson was done, Kent decided there was no time to waste. Sain almost forgot about the reason why he was away from the battle in the first place. After they departed ways, with Kent eager to learn again, Sain proceeded to head to Priscilla.

Arriving to where Priscilla stayed, he fixed his appearance and continued to approach her.

"Pr-Princess Priscilla... Urghh..."

Priscilla faced Sain. "What happened?"

"While trying to protect you, Princess, I have suffered a severe wound. I beg you, Princess, can you not heal me with your shining staff and loving heart?"

The cleric raised her eyebrow. "You really are hurt, right? You're not just making this up, are you?"

Sain quickly shook his head. "O-Of course not! How could your Sain ever lie to you?"

The flame-haired was still confused. "Well, it's just that you've already done this six times... Like when you suffered a "terrible" sunburn? When the cold turned your lips blue?"

The knight was slightly getting anxious that Priscilla will not do it this time. "This time is for real, I swear it!"

Priscilla shrugged. "Fine, fine. Just lie still here..."

Sain did what she told him. After the process was done, Sain stretched his arms. "Ahh..."

The cleric stared at the knight for a moment before she spoke up. "...I meant to ask you this earlier, but... Sain...should you not be fighting at Lady Lyndis's side in battle? She is the liege you are bound to protect, am I right?"

Sain grinned to reassure her. "Have no fear! She has given me her leave! I am now in your service, beautiful creature! That is, of course, if you would have me!"

Priscilla smiled slightly with a huge hint of sadness. "Well, I guess I don't mind, but..."

The brown-haired eyes' widened in surprise. "Y-You don't!?"

The flame-haired nodded slowly. "...I mean. If all that stuff you said earlier was true... Then you can stay by me as long as you like..."

Sain's grin reached to his ears. "What splendid pleasure! Of course! I will never leave you, Princess!"

She was slightly confused. "Is that...true?"

"Of course it is!"

Priscilla looked down slightly and frowned a little. "But... When this journey ends, you will leave, correct?"

Sain gasped in huge surprise. How could he forgot about that? "I..."

Before he could explain, she continued. "You are a Lycian knight... Certainly you would not come home with me to Etruria?"

The knight was torn between loyalty and love. What would he choose? "...Yes. I am a Lycian knight. And my loyalty as a knight must be unwavering... But, Princess..."

Priscilla smiled sadly. "...I understand. The time you spent at my side on this journey... I thank you for every minute of it. You may not have noticed, but... You made me very...happy."

Sain could not bear the sadness anymore. He wanted to stay with her forever. "Princess... I..."

She shook her head, her crestfallen smile never leaving her lips. "No, Sain... That sad face does not suit you... Please. Be right as you always are..." Priscilla was close to tears. She also could not bear the sorrow. "If you don't...I will not be able to hold back the tears..." The flame-haired closed her eyes for the long time and opened her eyes. Her bittersweet smiled widened slightly. "So please, smile... Smile for me...like you always do."

"Princess Priscilla..."

"Sain..."

The sound of cheer and the arrival of Kent and Lyn interrupted the two. After celebrating their hard-earned victory, Kent noticed that Sain was not on his usual self. When everyone was minding their own business, Kent approached Sain, who was lying down under the tree.

"Hey, Sain. Is there something wrong?"

Sain looked at his companion with a plain expression on his face. "Nothing, Kent."

Kent sighed. Serra was right: Sain was seriously in love with Priscilla. "Look, Sain. I know you fell in love with her. Serra told me." He took a deep breath and continued. "I can ask Lady Lyndis on your behalf to resign and moved to Etruria to live with her."

The brown-haired was surprised. Kent was helping him?

The ginger-haired proceeded to continue. "After this war is over... Sain... my companion and best friend... Thank you for being my partner. Even though you are getting on my nerves most of the time, you can be trusted. I will miss you when you lived with Priscilla."

Sain rose from the ground and faced Kent. "S-seriously, Kent? You're going to do this?"

Kent smiled. "Always be happy, partner. And always keep that cheerful smile on your face."

Remembering Kent's words, Sain fought with everyone with all his might. After the war was over, he resigned his commission and moved to Etruria to live with his beloved Priscilla.

* * *

This was inspired by my own playthrough. I hope you enjoy.

Also, I wanted to expand Sain and Priscilla's Support A conversation, along with Sain and Kent's Support B conversation. The former is because it almost made me cry. Yes, seriously. The latter because of how Sain was willing to help his companion Sain about how to confess the redhead's feelings for Lyn.


End file.
